A Life for A Life
by apolloniadreams
Summary: Kankuro is murdered. The Hyuuga name is soiled. Hinata is sacrificed as Gaara's servant.


**A Life for A Life**

* * *

**Tsunade had heard many things about the young, new kazekage. **Among the more interesting rumors was Gaara of the Sand had a demon inside him. This demon loved Gaara so much that it would not allow any harm to come to the boy. The demon gave Gaara a fool proof defense at all times.

Second only to Gaara, the demon loved blood. This influenced Gaara to love blood as well. Even as a small child, Gaara's hands had already been soaked in the blood of others. People said that the demon made Gaara kill so many times that death itself had become Gaara's shadow. Urban legend had it if a person were to look in Gaara's eyes, they would see their own deaths.

Tsunade recounted more of these macabre hearsays as she met the kazekage and his sister at the gates of Konoha. Tsunade bowed lowly to the esteemed visitors. In return, they did same. Intentionally, Tsunade met the eyes of Gaara of the Sand. What she saw in his eyes was not her own death. In the cool pools of blue, Tsunade saw the death of Gaara's brother. The image was reflected in the anger his unforgiving eyes failed to conceal.

Tsunade smiled a tight-lipped smile. She said, "Welcome to Konoha."

Tsunade gestured broadly to the village behind her as a sign for them to come follow her. Brother and sister did not move and remained where they were.

"I hope we are not offending you when I say we are declining the customary tour of Konoha, Tsunade sama." The sister of the kazekage spoke. Temari adapted the solemn expression of her brother. "My brother and I have come a long way on foot. The journey has left us tired; however, my brother and I have business with the Hyuuga family which needs to be taken care of at once. Gaara-sama wishes to be taken directly to the Hyuuga complex right away.

Tsunade nodded. "Of course.

* * *

**Earlier that week, Tsunade had visited Hiashi Hyuuga. **

"Hoheto Hyuuga. 29 years old. Newly promoted Jounin. No criminal records. No outstanding achievement. A mediocre ninja by normal standards." Tsunade read aloud as she leafed through the two profiles her investigation squad had given her. "Kankuro of the sand. 20 years old. Experienced Jounin. Two counts of misdemeanor: both simple assaults of civilians. Considerable number of achievements. Exceptional career as ninja." Tsunade shook her head slowly as she laid her clipboard down on the table. She tapped it with a finger and looked at Hiashi. "Tell me Hiashi-sama, does this make any sense to you? I know both of these boys and frankly speaking, a ninja of this boy, Kankuro's, caliber should have come out unharmed in battle with Hoheto. I smell a rat in this business."

Hiashi merely took up his steaming cup of tea and blew on it. Hiashi inquired, "How did the puppeteer die?"

"An attack to the tenketsu linked to the heart."

"Ah.." Hiashi replied, wincing because he understood how much pain one would feel to receive that attack. "Were there any witnesses to Hoheto's act of 'murder'?"

"Nine. Nine unlinked witnesses."

"Hoheto is missing."

"Yes, Hiashi. Hoheto is missing and thast doesn't help because he is basically pleading guilty. The people of Suna are not happy about this. Allies do _not _touch the ninja of other allies. What's worse is this Kankuro is a political figure. An...an ambassador and brother to the kazekage. We may be looking at another war here. We cannot afford this war, Hiashi. Get your head out of your ass."

Placidly, Hiashi set his cup of tea back down on the table. He spoke calmly to Tsunade.

"I am certain Hoheto was not the one who killed the puppeteer. As you pointed out, Hoheto's skills are mediocre. Though he passed as Jounin, Hoheto would never have been able to deliver that lethal blow to anyone with defenses the level of a chunin." Hot headed Tsunade looked like she wanted to get a word in, but Hiashi held out a palm to silence her. "However I don't deny that Hoheto is in very suspicious light, and he may have killed Kankuro after all." Hiashi cleared his throat, and looked Tsunade in the eye. "Don't worry, Tsunade-sama. I will not let Konoha go to war for what was allegedly my subordinate's misconduct. I will take full responsibility and appease the people of Suna."

"As you should, suspicious the claims may be. We need peace around here, so the village could get back on its feet."

"Of course, you will allow us to conduct our own investigation."

* * *

**The kazekage was not a stranger to Hinata Hyuuga. **Upon seeing Gaara, Neji hoisted himself off the wall he was leaning and regarded them.

"I will announce your presence to Hiashi-sama." Neji told them. "In the mean time, please follow me."

Neji led them down the hall to two great oak doors. He turned to them. "Excuse me for a moment."

.

Two sharp knocks resounded throughout the Hyuuga clan head's receiving room. Hiashi Hyuuga lifted his head up from the mahogany table. The clan head had spent the whole day consulting various legal people. He was tired and he must have dozed off. A few moments later, Neji appeared from the doors.

"The hokage, the kazekage, and the kazekage's sister have arrived." Neji reported snappily.

"Send them in." Hiashi requested although he was not quite prepared to meet them.

"As you wish, Hiashi-sama." His nephew replied and exited the room.

Hiashi gathered the folders scattered in front of him into a neat pile. He stood up when the party Neji announced came in. Hiashi gestured to the unoccupied places on the conference table. The people he had received assumed their places without preamble and sat down. Gaara had chosen the seat opposite Hiashi while his sister sat across Tsunade. Gaara folded his arms and waited for someone to speak.

Tsunade did the honor. "Our condolences, Gaara-sama."

"I don't think condolences are enough today Tsunade-sama. You see, condolences would not bring our brother back to us." A silence settled after Gaara spoke. Gaara addressed Tsunade but his gaze bore into Hiashi as if the clan head himself had killed Kankuro.

"I understand." Hiashi spoke slowly. He meant not only did he understand Gaara's words, but he was also made to understand by the tired wisdom in Gaara's young face that the kazekage was a man despite his age. Gaara wanted to speak man to man. Gaara's vision cut to Tsunade. Tsunade nodded to indicate thhat she understood also. Gaara turned his attention back to Hiashi.

"Kankuro was a valuable ninja in our village. His loss is not only heavy on us but also heavy on the rest of the people in our village as well." Gaara continued. He uncrossed his arms and put his palms flat on the table. He leaned forward slightly. "This was not a personal offense, but an offense to Suna."

Hiashi cast his eyes down in shame, but brought them back up to meet Gaara's look. Gaara leaned back again. Gaara lowered his voice confidentially, "However I don't wish to wage a war against Konoha. Suna has been allies with Konoha the longest. Suna owes Konoha many favors. I have not forgotten it."

Relief flickered for the slightest time on Tsunade's face, but Gaara caught it. Gaara crossed his arms again and closed his eyes. Gaara had said what Tsunade and Hiashi needed to hear come out of the Kazekage's own mouth. His part of the conference was over, and from then on, Temari could speak for him again.

"That's the kazekage's verdict, but Suna still expects a compensation." Temari informed them.

"As long as the compensation is reasonable." Tsunade conditioned. "We would be more happy to comply."

"What we ask is very reasonable." Temari assured her. "We want one of your children, Hiashi-sama." Hiashi and Tsunade were taken back at the request. "We don't intend to kill your child, Hiashi-sama. Neither does Gaara-sama wish to marry any of your daughters. We want to take her home with us to Suna, so that she may serve Gaara as Kankuro did. Kankuro had always lived a life devoted to serving Gaara. Now, Kankuro is unable to do it."

Hiashi breathed. "I see. Kin for kin."

Tsunade gripped the arms of her chair. "Is this the only deal you offer us, Gaara-sama? Will you wage war if we don't agree?"

"That is the only offer we are willing to make because it's the only fair deal."

Hiashi rubbed the bridge of his nose with his pointer. "It's a fair deal, Tsunade."

* * *

**Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga had been told not to go out of their bedrooms today. **Ko and and three other Hyuuga ninja from the branch house guarded their rooms. In spite of such heavy security, Hanbi still managed to slip past their wards and get into Hinata's rooms. Hinata sprang up from her bed, and rushed to to her younger sister, bringing with her the thick, white comforter on her bed. Hinata enveloped herself and her sister with the blanket. The two of them sat down on the carpeted floor. Although neither of them would admit their fear, both of them felt it. An ominous air hung about the house, and made everyone tense. The sisters had no clue what was happening. Someone had put on a genjutsu that disabled the sisters to use their byakugan to learn what was happening.

"Neji-nii-san is coming! He's coming! I don't want to be alone in my room." Hanabi whispered though Hinata did not know how she could tell. They heard voices outside Hinata's door. The door opened, and Neji poked his head in.

"Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama, your father wants you to go to the conference room immediately."

"Should we dress first?" Hinata asked. Both of the girls were wearing only their night gowns.

"Come as you are."

Hinata and Hanabi looked at each other.

* * *

**Hinata and Hanabi entered the room. **They held hands as four pairs of eyes watched them.

"My eldest is Hinata" Hiashi-sama related. "and my youngest is Hanabi."

"They're very pretty, but sons would be better. Gaara-sama is not looking for a wife." Temari asked.

"I consider Neji my son, but he isn't really. I only have two daughters. The eldest one is Hinata and the younger is Hanabi. "

Temari and Gaara studied the two of them. Gaara did this discreetly. Temari made it as if she was contemplating which would be a better purchase.

Gaara observed that though they looked alike, but they revealed contrasting personalities from the way they carried themselves. Hinata was modest by the way she cast her eyes down. Hanabi was outgoing. She thrust her chin up and met everyone by the eye. He could tell neither of them liked to be showcased this way.

"Which is the better kunoichi?" Temari asked.

"I like to think both of them are in par."

"Is either of them sick?"

"They are both healthy."

"That will be all then."

Hiashi dismissed his two daughters.

"I think we'll take your Hanabi." Temari decided.

"No. We'll bring the eldest daughter." Gaara countered.

Temari looked at her brother and then at Hiashi. "The eldest one." she repeated as if she was unsure.

"Hinata." Hiashi-sama corrected.

"We leave the day after tomorrow." Temari told Hiashi. "Prepare her."

* * *

**That night, Hiashi called Hinata out to the garden. **

"You called for me, father." Hinata spoke out gently. Hiashi beckoned for her to come nearer. She did so, and Hiasi tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Hinata, you know, you improved so much as a ninja."

Hinata bowed her head. "Thank you for the compliment."

Hiashi lifted her chin up. "You improved so much that I am trusting you with a great mission."

Hinata blinked up at her father. "A great mission?"

"A day from now you will be sent to Suna with Neji as your escort." Hiashi informed her. "Don't get scared. Neji will be there to help you. He knows he will be rewarded handsomely, so he'll do whatever he can to help you.

Hinata stepped back. Her father was starting to concern her. "What is the mission about, father?"

"Clearing the clan's name and getting yourself home."

* * *

a/n: an ambitious fic for a noob don't you think?


End file.
